Normal Girl
by KoToriNoKo
Summary: Nami and Robin might be best friend, but there are just some things that she still felt uncomfortable from Robin, especially regarding certain green hair man. Seriously, she just can't help not being jealous!


**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. **

**Hi, it's my first One-Shot. I've gave up studying for exams to write this and I'm not regretting, but I'm definitely panicking. There might be some grammar mistakes here and there, but anyway! Read it and Review! **

**By the way, I know the title is weird and all, but... Nevermind... If you have a better title feel free to tell!**

**Edited on 18/8/2013 **

* * *

It was a normal day on Thousand Sunny, the sky was clear without any ridiculous weather that they had met since they ventured into the Grandline. Today, however, was exceptionally calm and peaceful on the deck. The most irritating guys, mainly Luffy, Usopp, Franky and Chopper, were absent from the deck, they are busy talking about their Man's Romance in the Workroom.

Brook was with Sanji in the Kitchen, probably talking about pretty ladies and stuffs. Zoro, as usual, was in the Crow Nest, working out with his dumb bells. Robin and Nami, are on the deck, lying against the Deck chairs in their bikinis. Robin was reading her book, while Nami was just mindlessly flipping through the pages.

Nami placed her opened book against her stomach, slide down her sunglasses and look up at the crow nest, the man she have a crush on is in it now. Yes, she has a crush on him, that romantically challenged, slow, idiot, but hot, handsome, and strong swordsman.

Well, it's not a very shocking truth that she like him, he is like the prince in a fairy tale book, she is sure most women will fall in love with him, especially when he already saved her so many times like a hero. If she is a normal girl, she would probably be embarrassed, and flustered up every time he shows up. Well, seriously, must he show off his muscle so much?! Not that he is not wearing shirt or something, but even his biceps are so strong and amazing.

If she is a normal girl, she would probably already run confessing to him.

If she is a normal girl, she will not be able to act normal in front of him, hell, she might even stop being such a bitch in front of him.

If she is a normal girl… but she is not. And she is certainly grateful for that. She was grateful for being so logical. She does get embarrassed when she looked at him sometimes, and she even managed to catch herself staring at him a few times. But she always had a way to get out of the situation, thanks to Luffy, especially. If she gets too flustered, she will take the chance to scold whoever is in front of her for no specific reason; it's a good idea actually. Especially the fact that it seems like she always do it, so nobody actually guess that she was actually doing it to hide something.

She is really glad she is a logical woman, she couldn't imagine herself being rejected by that swordsman, and since it's pretty obvious he doesn't like her. Why? Because he didn't get embarrass or whatever in front of her before. And it is definitely because he doesn't like her, not because he's hiding it, because there's no way he would do a good job hiding it.

Nami's eyes glance over to Robin, who is deeply engrossed in her book. She sighed mentally, if ever Zoro fall in love with a woman on the ship, it's definitely going to be Robin. They do match, they are both calm and mature, Robin is a strong and clever woman too, unlike her, who usually needs people to save her ass.

In the middle of her thinking, Zoro jumped down from the Crow Nest. "Oi Robin, where's Luffy? We're approaching land," He needed to tell their Captain who is so excited about every single land they came across.

"Probably in the Workshops," Robin answered, her eyes not leaving her book. After getting the answer he wanted, Zoro walked away.

Nami remained quiet for the entire conversation, not that it was a long one. She was frowning in her head, probably even pouting, but she's not showing it. Why didn't Zoro ask her, why did he ask Robin instead, she's the Navigator! Even though she might already guessed that Zoro might be interested in Robin more… but she is still feeling uncomfortable with it…

"LAND HO!" Luffy shouted, running out from the room. He jumped up onto the Figurehead, followed by the rest of the crew members. They are going to land soon.

* * *

"Nami-Swannn~ You're not going?" Sanji swirled around Nami, who is still lying on the chair, he sure wanted to have some alone time with Nami, and they could go for a date.

"Nope, I'm resting for a while," She just doesn't feel like going anywhere because she's in a bad mood now.

"Okay~ Then I'll head off~ I'll come back soon and make your favorite drinks for you!" Sanji landed a kissed on her hand and get off the ship. Luffy, Usopp, Franky, and Chopper had already gotten off, exploring the island. Brook followed behind Sanji, it seems like they're getting along pretty well.

"Oi Robin, you're not going?" Zoro asked, feeling weird since normally he's the only one guarding the ship. He sat against the side of Thousand Sunny, probably going to nap soon.

"After this chapter…" Robin answered in a calm manner as usual. Nami on the other hand, is fuming with jealousy in her.

Robin continue to read the story, it wasn't that exciting to the point that she will give up taking a walk for it. But the situation that is happening around her now is more exciting, if she decides to add more spice, that is.

"Swordsman-san," Robin slowly placed her book down, "Do you mind getting a bottle of plain water for me?"

"Get it your… Uh fine…" Zoro lifted himself up and walked to the kitchen. Nami eyes grow wide, but her sunglasses hide it. She never thought Zoro would do that, at least, not to her. Is that how Zoro act towards someone he is interested in?

"Nagivator-san, Zoro is cute, isn't he?" Robin asked with her enigmatic smile. As a mature woman, she is clearly aware of all the things going on around her, especially the unhappy aura that the navigator have been emitting unconsciously.

"Is…Is it… Maybe you just like him, so you think he is cute," Nami spat out, that's the best she could come out with her logical thinking, she wanted to know if Robin likes him too! Even though that doesn't really matter as long as Zoro's mind isn't on her.

"Like? Well I do like him…" Robin paused, while Nami's heart drop, or rather sank, sank deeply. "Just like how I like the rest of the crew. I'm sure it's the same for you," Robin continued.

"Don't pause unnecessarily…" Nami murmured to herself, wait, does that mean she don't like him romantically? She wanted to confirm her guess, but Zoro already walked out, his hand holding on to two bottle of plain water, and a bottle of sake. He placed the plain water on the table between Robin and Nami, and walked back to his original place.

"Thank you, Swordsman-san. Oh, anyway, it's fine to go back and workout, we're here so we'll keep a look out for you," Robin smiled.

"…" Zoro was at a loss for words, he wanted to stay here.

He was happy that Nami didn't go out to explore the island as usual, he finally have time to look at her, especially without the other irritating crew members. Especially now, she looks like she is sleeping, and with the sunglasses on, she couldn't possibly spot him staring at her, could she? Wait! Now he sounds like a pervert plus stalker! No, it's just that… he feel uncomfortable looking at her in public, there are too many pair of laser eyes, namely Robin, Sanji, and even Usopp for some reason. Now he thought he could use 'as a look-out' to sit on the deck, but that woman, that clever woman spoil his plan!

Zoro was about to stand up and head to the crow nest, when he heard Robin's chuckle.

"It's fine, I'm about to go off anyway, I'll check with the people and see how long it will take for the log to set," Robin got up, picking up the sundress on the table and wear it over her. She picked up her bag and jumped off the ship, leaving the 2 awkward youngsters alone.

After Robin walked away, Nami took off her sunglasses; maybe she should try to talk to Zoro, instead of bickering as usual. She turned her head, but saw something that makes her go mad again.

/

/

/

Zoro was contemplating if he should stay or not, but Robin looks like she already know something, maybe it's better if he don't stay here much longer, even though it was a good chance, he can't risk letting anyone know his secret.

"Oi!" She called out.

"Huh?" He replied with an irritated tone, but not looking back, since when did she woke up?

"Do you really need to be like this?" Her jaw clenched.

"Huh…?" He finally turned around to look at her, and notice her fists clenched and balled up by her sides. What did he do again, seriously, this woman's behavior eludes him, but he still mysteriously fall for her. His own thinking eludes himself too.

"Do you have to leave, just when Robin leave?" She felt a pang of jealousy hit her when she said that, shit, she said it. She regret almost immediately.

"Huh…?" His brow furrowed, he don't really understand what she mean.

What said is said. She will get it clear today, if he likes Robin or not! Nami stomped towards him, clenching her fists in determination. This is going to be easy, it's not like she is revealing her feelings for him, it's just asking if he like Robin…

"Do you… Do you like Robin?" She placed it into a simpler sentence, straightforward, there's no way he don't get it. "Romantically I mean!" She reassured, she don't want the same answer like Robin. She will probably die of heart attack if that's the case.

"Huh?! Of course I… Wait…" He paused, his mind trying to link the first question with the second question.

Did he just miss out the main point?! Nami was seething with anger, she was getting impatience and she wanted him to answer immediately and clearly.

"The reason I leave is not because Robin leave! It's because…" Wait he can't say, not in front of her, that will be like confessing isn't it!

"What? Because of what?" Nami continue to walk towards him, closing up their gaps, what said is said, she will get the answer today, or else it will be like making a fool of herself.

Zoro tried to regain his composure, he's not a swordsman for nothing, "Well bitch, it's none of your problem," Zoro answered, using his usual tone and words.

"Bitch?" Yes, she is a bitch, she doesn't mind anyone calling her that. But she was jealous. "Why did you call me bitch, but call Robin by her name?" Shit, she said it, she lost it, she lost her composure that she is always proud of.

"Huh? That's because you're acting like one!"

"I'm acting like one?!" Seriously, whose fault is it that I'm acting like a bitch? She bit her lips hard. "Then, why did you ask Robin where is Luffy earlier, why didn't you ask me?!" She spat, her mind clearly out of her control now. A logical her won't say such thing.

"Huh…what are you…" Zoro was shock at her words.

"Why did you help her to bring drinks?"

"I…"

"You never did that, even if you did, it's because of the debt I…" Her eyes closed, it's like she is throwing out her feelings all at once, her unhappiness, especially the green monster that have been staying inside her. She felt something pursed against her lips, stopping words from forming in her mouth. She split her eyes opened; Zoro was in front of her. His eyes closed, his lips against her, his tongue sliding into hers from her slightly parted mouth. She could feel his hand on her waist, pressing her towards his chest, his other hand holding her neck from her back, allowing him to have more control of her.

"Seems like someone is jealous," Zoro leave her lips, both his hands hugging her now.

"I…" Nami is still recovering from the kiss, her mind is still processing, no in fact, her mind isn't working right at all now.

"Firstly, I thought you were sleeping, so I asked Robin," He landed a soft kiss on her lips, he pulled back to look at Nami staring at him, he assume she is starting to take in what just transpired, and what he just explained.

"Secondly, I was craving for Sake also, and I took 2 bottle of water," He landed another soft kiss on her lips.

"Thirdly," Zoro continued his explanation, but was cut off by Nami.

"Do you like me?" Nami asked, "Romantically, and… main point please," Nami blushed, she blushed for the first time in front of Zoro. Well, maybe not the first time in front of him, but it was the first time she didn't try to hide it.

"I love you," Zoro answered, just like what Nami wanted, Nami immediately pulled him down and kissed him on his lips. She felt a wave of relief washed over her, she don't have to hide anything from him anymore. She can finally say out loud to him what she always wanted to say, she could finally say it, just like how she always fantasize of saying it.

"I love you too," Their kiss continue, filled with lust and hunger, they can finally do and say what they always wanted. Nami hugged back Zoro, clutching him tightly as a wave of satisfaction washed over her.

Most importantly, she can finally act like a normal girl, and not a girl that is logical to the point that she can't enjoy the most enjoyable thing in the World.

* * *

**Review!**


End file.
